Watching Doctor Who- series 5
by TheOncomingSunshine
Summary: Return back to 11, 10, Rose, Amy, River and Rory as they watch Doctor Who. (Other characters will feature throughout, you can message suggestions as well)


**A/N- Well, hello, I'm back... again. I couldn't update the Impossible Sisters' so I decided to re-add this story once more.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who although I wish I did. **

**Watching Doctor Who- Series 5**

"Doctor!" Amy Pond shouted, as she fell through the ceiling and onto a rather soft, carpeted floor, next to someone she couldn't as yet indentify for it being too dark to see.

With a thud the Doctor landed in the dark room and felt someone land on top of him, rather uncomfortably, "Will whoever is on top of me please get off…" The Doctor asked.

"It's just me, sweetie." River answered, the teasing evident in her voice as she said, "You, me, in the dark... well, anything could happen."

The Doctor thought about that for a moment, not really understanding what River was trying to get at, "River, if you are suggesting the possibility of Weeping Angels then-"

River sighed and rolled off the Doctor, for someone who knew almost everything there was to know he was still quite naive in these circumstances, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Rory muttered sarcastically after a few moments of silence, rubbing his arm from where he landed on it.

Then the light flickered on.

The Doctor quickly jumped to his feet, ready in case of any alien hostility that could happen but instead he saw two very familiar faces making their way towards him. Oh, this is not good, he thought to himself. "I... I think we should go," the Doctor said as he turned to the Ponds' that were still sitting on the floor in front of him. "Whatever is happening here, it's not good and could potentially cause many paradoxes-"

"Paradoxes?" Amy repeated, "But there's only us and those two people over there plus there's no door in case you haven't noticed."

"Hang on..." Rory turned around to see two sofas, a television and a remote in the room with them with a note on second of the sofas. "Why are they there?"

The Doctor, Amy and River turned to see the furniture that was neatly arranged in the other side of the room, "Ah, well... ummm..." the Doctor was now completely and utterly puzzled, this was no aliens' doing.

"You have no idea, do you?" River smirked.

"None at all!" The Doctor admitted cheerily as Rory picked up the note from the chair.

Rory read through the note quickly and then said, "Doctor, who is this Rose and Jack?"

The Doctor plucked the note from Rory's fingers, "Well, they're not from the Titanic in case you were wondering."

He began reading through the note that said,

**Dear Pretty Boy;**

**I figured you'd be the first to find this note and addressed it to you. **

**You are probably wondering what you and the others are doing here and why there is a T.V. here, well, you are going to watch a popular T.V. show that is called Doctor Who with three other people called Rose, Jack and the 10****th**** Doctor. **

**From Idris. **

He then paused and looked at the note again, "Or at least I hope not, they were bad enough the last time."

Amy frowned at this, "You know Jack and Rose from the movie Titanic?" She added emphasis on the word 'movie' to get her point across.

"Well, no, of course not, that would be stupid," He disagreed in a serious tone, "I know a Jack and Rose who were on the Titanic the time it sunk."

Amy rolled her eyes, "And would you also happen to know a Darth Vader?" She asked sarcastically.

The Doctor nodded his head, not really getting at his companion's sarcastically, "Lovely man actually, I should take you to meet him one day, Pond."

"Back to the point, Doctor," River told him sternly, "I believe Rory asked a question."

The Doctor nodded, stuttering slightly as he said, "Ah... well... it's a really long story, you see Jack and Rose are my previous companions-"

"No," Said the 10th Doctor, "Rose is my current companion and Jack is... well... who knows where, so, who are you?"

10 and 11 shared a look whilst their companions just looked on, "Oh, this is going to be awkward," River muttered, getting looks off everyone but 11.

11 brought out his sonic and 10 slowly brought out his, looking confused, "Compensating?" 10 said, motioning to 11's sonic.

"For what?" 11 huffed.

10's eyes flickered to 11's bow-tie, "Regeneration; it's a lottery."

Amy then walked forward and looked between the two of them and their Sonics', "What's going on, Doctor?" She sighed. "Is he...?"

11 nodded, "Yes, he is," 11 nodded, "He is the 10th regeneration of me."

Rose then stepped forward, "How come I'm not with you...?" She asked 11. "What happened to me?"

11 shook his head and did a zip motion over his lips, "I'm sorry, Rose, but I can't say." He apologised.

"Doctor," Rory said, "the note has changed, look."

11 took the note from Rory once again and frowned, "I think the old girl is serious about this T.V. show business."

He looked through the note this time which read;

**Assuming that your past self has arrived and Rory has handed this note to you, Jack should be arriving soon... or later... aren't tenses confusing? **

**You will be watching series 5 of Doctor Who, if you have anything to say during the episode you will pause and say what you think is relevant and then continue the episode once you've finished. **

**I have seating plan for you; **

**Sofa 1- Rose, the 10th doctor and Jack.**

**Sofa 2- Rory, Amy, the 11th doctor and River.**

**PLEASE STICK TO THIS SEATING PLAN**

**From Idris. **

**P.S. After this all your memories will be erased. **

"Well then," 11 said, taking his seat, "Geronimo."

Everyone else then sat where they were told to and 10 pressed play.

**A/N- I'm sorry but no Captain Jack in this chapter but he will be in this story. **


End file.
